Ancient Dragons
The ancient dragons of Pyrrhia lived in peace, but usually travelled around in groups. Through millions of years, they have developed into the seven tribes. These dragons might seem a bit OP but through hybrids and such, powers weakened over time. If you want to make one, message Nightblaze. Dragons (Overview) Ignisita (Ancient Fire Dragons) Ignisita dragons' scales range in any shade of red and orange. Their eyes tend to be yellow or red-gold. Built like a SkyWing with smaller wings, and a longer tail. All Ignisitas' talons are burning hot, and they are immune to fire and heat. Very powerful firebreath. Undatus (Ancient Water Dragons) Undatus' scales are any shade of blue or green. Eyes tend to be blue, sea green, or light purple. Built like a SeaWing, bit with more powerful wings, no glow-in-the-dark stripes, and bigger talons. Tail is very strong, too. Can absorb water through scales that are stored in an organ inside their body, and the water can be spewed from their mouth in a torrent at any time, although they can run out of water. Nomostis (Ancient Air Dragons) The Nomostis are any shade of grey, though more commonly lighter grey. They can also be white, and very rarely black. Eyes are usually light grey or blue. Built like a SkyWing, but with even larger, more powerful wings, sleeker, and longer. Though they don't have any magicbreath, they can create powerful winds with their wings. Solumica (Ancient Earth Dragons) The Solumica are any shade of brown. They can also be gold, brownish grey, or amber. Built like a MudWing, but with more muscle and a bit shorter tail, and a bit more powerful wings. Long talons. Eyes tend to be amber, or gold-brown. Don't have any magicbreath, though are known to throw mud, dirt and rocks. Very strong. Lumenient (Ancient Light Dragons) Lumenent are white, light yellow or gold in color. Eyes are either dark gold or blue. Built like a SandWing/RainWing mix. They have the body, wings and head of a RainWing, the legs of a SandWing and the tail, but without the stinger. Can imbue talons with a blinding light, used as a defense tactic, but will also increase the pain the talons cause. However, they don't have magicbreath. Noxitis (Ancient Dark Dragons) Noxitis are black or dark purple, and scattered silver scales. Eyes are grey or purple. Build exactly like a NightWing but with larger wings and tail. Can imbue objects with magic like animus magic, but it does not cause them to be insane. The power wears off eventually and they cannot do complex enchantments. No magicbreath. First ancient dragon to go extinct. Noxitis magic is based on strength: the larger the enchantment, the shorter it lasts. Creatures (Overview) Laetusala (Fairy-like Creatures) Scavengers with fairy wings. Wings vary in color, but they would look like scavengers if they didn't have wings. They can heal any living creature, plant or animal, though cannot resurrect them or heal fatal wounds. Many Laetusala like to befriend dragons, and they can speak to them, along with Umbratala. Umbratala (Shadow Creatures) A Noxitis experiment gone wrong. Noxitis scientist tried to create life, however it went badly. They are lizard-like and have no wings, and are made of wispy blackness, and have red or yellow eyes. About half the size of a dragon - only ancient dragons can kill an Umbratala, though they attack in large packs. Cannot speak to dragons easily. Metusala (Bat-winged Creatures) Scavengers with bat-like wings. Wings vary in color, would look like normal scavengers if they didn't have wings. They can cause overwhelming fear out of nothing into any dragons, but it doesn't work if the dragon knows the Metusala is causing it. A few Metusala are captured by Umbratala, who then befriends them. Can speak to dragons/Umbratala. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)